


healah dancing

by heavydiirtysoul



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavydiirtysoul/pseuds/heavydiirtysoul
Summary: words aren't always enough.





	

words have always been there for him.

he has treasured them for all of his life, has chosen them carefully and with emotion, always aware of how powerful they were.

he has used them to save himself. he has used them to express his utmost needs, wants, desires. his deepest fears. his darkest secrets woven into syllables, only uncovering for his own mind when he speaks them, sings them, screams them. 

words are what has kept him alive for so long, what has saved him in his most desperate nights, what has caught him and held him atop the pitch-black void that lingered right beneath his soles, right beneath his very skin. 

he thought that words would always be there for him, that they'd always suffice, never fail him.

yet here he is, speechless, mind so full, yet so empty, like a blank space in his thoughts that he so desperately wants to fill, but nothing is big enough or meaningful enough or affectionate enough or important enough to express what he needs to say. there are no words to describe what he's feeling.

he wishes he could at least hint at it, hint at what is going on inside his mind, his body, his every last cell, but he can't. 

so he just lingers, lips hovering inches above josh's, and he does the only thing he knows to do - he speaks, even though it's not enough. because he needs to. he can't be silent, and so he says the only thing he can fathom and he puts all of himself into it, the heavy weight and importance of what he needs to bring across thick on his tongue and like honey on his lips.

"i love you", he says, and he has never meant anything more than this. i love you. 

lips find josh's, and for the first time in his life, tyler has no words, but he knows he doesn't need them. not now.

josh understands.

**Author's Note:**

> sappy me writes sappy smol thing. hope you enjoyed.


End file.
